A Chance Meeting In A Cafe'
by Lindsey7618
Summary: This is a Destiel one shot set in a cafe'./ Dean suddenly didn't care so much about the shirt. Whoa. Since when did Dean refer to anyone as cute? Since when did he get all feelsey?/ "Um- right- I'm Castiel," the guy introduced himself. "Dean." He held out his hand./ He looked really nervous and cute and sweet, so Dean went with it. And he kinda wanted to do it anyway.


**Hey guys! This is my second (posted) Destiel one shot. I'd seriously appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you thought! I tried to make Dean as Dean-ish as possible but he may be a little OOC.  
**

Gripping his coffee, Dean turned away from the counter and took a step forward- only to slam into something and dump his coffee all over the something- who happened to be an adorable dark haired guy, who had also accidentally spilled his drink all over Dean's shirt. His _white_ shirt.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry," he said after a moment, still staring down at his ruined shirt. "Should've looked where I was going."

The guy- who, Dean noted, had an adorable stutter- quickly said, "No-I- I should have looked- s'my fault- your shirt is- well-" He looked really nervous, his gaze glancing between Dean's shirt and his face. He offered him a cute half-smile.

Dean suddenly didn't care so much about the shirt.

Whoa. Since when did Dean refer to anyone as cute? Since when did he get all feelsey?

It's fine," he said. The guy tried to interrupt but Dean waved a hand dismissively, repeating, "It's fine, really. It's just a shirt. I've got another." He tried for a smile. "It's replaceable. Really."

The other guy looked really embarrassed, and Dean wanted to hug him so bad.

"Um- right- I'm Castiel," the guy introduced himself.

"Dean." He held out his hand. Castiel shook it.

"I really am sorry, I'll buy you a new shirt," he apologized. "And I'll buy you another coffee."

"Look, dude," Dean said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "You seem to be forgetting _I_ spilled _mine_ on _you_. I'll buy you another one." He smiled.

 _What_ was he doing?

Castiel cleared his throat. "Uh- how about we both buy each other one?"

He looked really nervous and cute and sweet, so Dean went with it. And he kinda wanted to do it anyway. So he nodded and turned back to the counter.

Castiel stood beside him and a girl with bright red hair and a sweet smile with a nametag that said _Clary_ came up to him. "One coffee, please," Castiel mumbled, looking nervously (again) back at Dean.

Really and honestly trying not to laugh, Dean attempted to order, but a laugh bubbled out of him anyway. _Bubbled?_ What? Dean shook his head.

"One black coffee, sugar,cream?"- he looked at Castiel, who nodded"- and, yeah, that's it. Uh, please," he added as an afterthought to the guy behind the counter.

He had dark hair and sea green eyes. His nametag said _Percy_ , but the name was crossed out and underneath it in scrawly handwriting _Seaweed Brain_ was written.

When they both had the coffees, they traded and Castiel asked if he wanted to sit with him. Dean accepted and they sat down across from each other in a _really_ small booth.

Not that Dean was complaining. Castiel looked a little uncomfortable though.

"So, Cas," Dean started, and immediately went red. Did he just call this guy Cas? The guy he spilled coffee all over? The guy he just _met?_

Cas choked a bit but otherwise didn't call him out for it. "Um. yes?"

"Tell me about yourself," Dean said smoothly with an easy smile, recovering.

"Oh, well, I'm twenty-three, I work at McDonalds"- his face flushed-"but I'm saving up to buy an apartment. I'm living in a hotel right now. I have an older brother named Gabriel, and he's an idiot-" Dean laughed- "so, yeah. Uhm. What about you?"

"Twenty-three, younger brother named Sam- really damn annoying, but hey- parents dead, no job- or, regular job, anyway. I do odd jobs for people, so far."

"My parents died too," Cas said softly.

"Oh." Dean was startled. He hadn't meant to let that slip out. But he was finding he was letting much more then he had ever intended to say out in the first place with this guy. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"Me too." Cas smiled sadly.

"Well, anyway," Dean said to fill up the awkward silence that followed, "I really should get going."

"Oh." Cas suddenly looked disappointed.

"You said you're in a hotel, right?" When Cas nodded, he continued with a devilish smirk, "Maybe you could come see me in my hotel for a bit. just, you know, for a bit."

Cas's cheeks flamed and he looked like he wanted to both laugh and sink into the ground.

"Okay, I…"

Dean waited to see if he would make a move to stop him from going, but nothing happened.

"Well," he said, "I gotta go." He purposely said it again, hoping Cas would stop him.

"Yeah- wait!" Cas suddenly leapt up, looking much too happy. "I still haven't bought you a new shirt yet!"

Amused at his feeble attempt, "Yours is ruined too," was all Dean pointed out.

"I know, but...I kinda sorta wanted to sheyogain," he muttered.

Dean pretended he hadn't heard. Cupping his ear, he asked with another smirk, "What was that?"

Face seriously bright red, Cas didn't answer. He looked imploringly at Dean.

He chuckled slightly. "I actually do have to go. Don't worry, you know how to contact me."

Cas opened his mouth to protest that no, he really didn't know how to contact him, but Dean waved him off.

"Trust me. See you later. and besides"- Dean leaned down so he was very close to Cas's ear- "I kinda sorta want to see you again too."

Cas thought he saw something white flutter down, but he was having trouble breathing.

Dean walked away, dropping a wink as he did so.

Cas looked down at his lap. A note with:

 _Call me-_

 _484-257-3208_

was scrawled on it.

His breath hitched as he realized, _Dean likes me!_ And then, for the millionth time that day, it seemed, he did it again.

He blushed.

 **So, I added in two characters from two different books in here. Let me know if you know them! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Fezzesat221B for her amazing Destiel one shots! GO READ HER STORIES OR I WILL DIE. Thanks! Please review! :) (And I know Fez will know who Percy is, at least. BRO, FEZ, HOW ARE YOU?)**

 **Love you all.**

 **~Linds.**


End file.
